


Allergies

by LondynEngland



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondynEngland/pseuds/LondynEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have seasonal allergies, and they suck. Lucky for you, you have a fantastic boyfriend to help you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> So you know how i said "It's Tradition" is the shortest thing I've ever written? I lied. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the shortness, but what can ya do? 
> 
> I hate allergies with a burning passion. Like seriously.   
> If you don't have to deal with them, be grateful. If you do have seasonal allergies, I pray for you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hiddles<3

You let out a high-pitched sneeze for the billionth time that day. You reached for the tissue box, but just your luck, it was empty. 

“Tom,” you whispered, your throat ached, and talking only made it worse.

Tom’s head poked through the door, concern laced in his bright blue eyes. “Yes, love?”  
You held up the empty tissue box and he nodded in understanding. You heard his soft footsteps fade away as he left to get you more.

Allergy season.

It was your least favorite time of the year, and it happened twice a year. You felt like hell, with your constant nose-blowing and sneezing. Tom tried to cheer you up, that luck bastard didn’t have to deal with allergies.

He came back with another water bottle and two boxes of tissues. Oh yes, don’t even ask how much water or other liquids you drink. “How are you feeling, darling?” Tom asked, as you greedily grabbed the bottled water. 

“Like hell.” You replied.

“How often can you take that allergy spray?” Tom gestured to the small bottle your doctor had prescribed.

“Once a day,” you sighed, once a day was not enough.

“Do you need anything else, love?” Your boyfriend questioned. He had always been sweet and kind. He hated seeing you this way, especially if he knew he couldn’t do anything about it.  
“You,” you replied, shifting on the sofa into a sitting position, so he could sit by you.

He complied to your request, but not before turning on one of your favorite movies, The Lion King. You rested your head in his lap, and he began to knead your back. “Can we fast-forward through that one part? I don’t like crying whilst dealing with allergies,” you asked, glancing up at Tom. 

“Of course, darling,” Tom knew you loved the movie, but sometimes Mufasa dying was too much. He reached for the remote, and you turned into him, as if to hide from the T.V. Tom laughed, an almost silent “ehehehe”. You lightly slapped him, grumbling something along the lines of, “S’not funny.” 

You watched the rest of the movie in near silence, despite the occasional sneeze or sniffle, followed by a “bless you” from Tom. At one point, you let out 8 sneezes in a row, and after every single one of them, Tom would apologize and bless you. Near the end, your heavy eyelids started to droop, and you couldn’t fight it any longer. Tom massaging your back only made it worse. You dozed off, temporarily forgetting the pains of seasonal allergies.


End file.
